Dangers Untold
by Ambrosine
Summary: Jareth becomes a player in the War of the Ring, and Sarah Williams is his new chess piece. SarahLegolas pairing. LOTRLabyrinth crossover
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dangers Untold

Summary: Lotr/Labyrinth crossover

Rating: M (R) rating in the future chapters. You have been warned. Smut will ensue.

Summary: Jareth becomes a player in the War of the Ring, and Sarah Williams is his new chess piece. Sarah/Legolas pairing.

Notes: This chapter contains a transcript of the scene from Lotr when the fellowship is created by Lord Elrond in Rivendell…it is long and kind of tedious but needed, although I think the ending makes up for it.

Important: I have not read the books, and I probably never will. I don't like reading books after seeing movies based on them. It ruins it for me. If you are a purist, go away now. I am basing this purely on what I have read in other fanfics, seen in the movies, or read online. Again, I warn you- if you are a purist or feel the need to flame me, leave now. This idea came to me after reading some Legomances and wouldn't go away. I'm not expecting this to be a big hit, but I'm putting it out there anyway. This is your final warning people. Also, if any mistakes are noticed, tell me- I'd appreciate it. I don't know Lord of the Rings that well, and my English is not by any means perfect. Go constructive criticism! So..yeah…

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

On to the story…

Jareth the Goblin King watched the events unfolding with the avid interest of a curious child watching a pet ant farm.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The leader of the unusual group stated grimly.

Jareth sighed, this was becoming ridiculous, but he had to bide his time, waiting for the right moment. He wasn't omnipotent, his gift came to him. He simply needed to be patient, letting the group argue until he could interfere.

The meeting continued, not holding his interest until the Dwarf made an ass out of himself. "What are we waiting for!" The Dwarf growled and attempted to use his axe to break the ring but rather, broke his axe instead and went tumbling backwards. Jareth simply laughed, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

'Not under my watch, Elrond' Jareth thought before another crystal caught his attention.

"Someone take me away from this awful place!" He heard the ever so familiar girl yell the ever so familiar line.

"Well, well, well….this is simply…perfect…DONE" He yelled with flick of his wrist, a flying crystal, and a flash of power, he threw his head back and laughed. Before the groups' eyes, the ring disappeared and a young woman emerged. She was a striking woman with chin length black hair, bright magenta flashing through it. Her eyes were almost a forest green in color and centered in the middle of a gentle face. Her aforementioned face was currently contorted in confusion with an undercurrent of fear. Only a second went by until all available weapons were pointed at the perceived threat, and her only thought was "Oh, god"

A/N (yes, another one) I just rewrote this chapter. The lack of response made me reread it, and I didn't like it. I still don't like this version, and will probably rewrite it later, but I think the third chapter will make up for it (which I am currently planning).


	2. Legolas

Chapter 2

**Notes**: Okay, Sarah may not seem in character, but this is a couple years after the Labyrinth and she has changed. She's a teenager now, and is logically going to act accordingly. I am trying to keep her from being a Mary Sue, but don't know if am succeeding…eh, oh well, on with the story.

Sarah awoke from her disturbing dreams of a giant, lidless, red eye. Forgotten in the harsh sunlight, her dreams disappeared. Her eyes felt glued shut, and she moaned, but the sun was calling. Morning was here, and she was trying desperately to remember what had happened.

"You passed out" came an unexpected (and slightly accented, she noticed) voice from beside her bed.

Suddenly visions of Jareth, the handsome but wicked king, a group of strangers, weapons, a ring, and others images assaulted her vision.

"Goddamn" was her only response, before she examined the person or…creature sitting next to her bed. He was admittedly gorgeous, with long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. 'A hunk of male specimen, to be sure.' she thought, but the thing that really caught her attention was his ears. They were pointed, and decidedly not human. As she continued her visual journey of him, she realized that he had an otherworldly aura…a glow that was decidedly not human, similar to Jareth's aura. She realized this would've bothered most people, but she wasn't most people. She had met fairies, goblins, and other assorted creatures when she was just a kid. She sighed, thinking of her last adventure, and how it led her to her latest one. If only she had kept her big mouth shut.

Through with her mental wanderings, she felt she needed answers, and now. Her curiosity needed to be sated.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you?" She asked openly, her gaze still traveling his form.

"I am an elf" He smiled, but looked uncomfortable. She got the feeling it wasn't from her question. 'Wait a second..'

"I'm Sarah, but I think we've met" She said, something tickling the back of her mind, something she should know.

"My name is Legolas, of the woodland realm, and yes, we have known each other" He said, looking even more uncomfortable.

'What an odd way of putting it' she thought, 'wait, is he blushing?'

The elf in question was indeed a bit flushed, although he was loathe to admit it.

"Do you not remember anything from yesterday?" He asked, and Sarah felt more and more discomfited. 'There is something I should be remembering right now'

"I'm sorry; I'm kind of blanking, could you fill me in?" She asked

He looked a little confused before translating what she said.

"Before you passed out…I am unsure of how to begin this" He said with a sigh, looking past her, as if seeing something in the distance. "There are some things you should know first. There is a dark evil in this world, in the form of a ring…" He began.

Ten minutes later, she was digesting what he had said. Apparently, she had replaced a ring of power, or more accurately, it had morphed into her. That explained the uncomfortable sucking sensation in her room. She knew Jareth was behind this, and apparently had left a message, although Legolas didn't fully explain. He said Elrond, another elf, (apparently the Big Man on campus) was better equipped to explain it to her. Although he did tell her that she was in danger, and very close to being dead. Legolas was one of the people who had voted not to kill her, apparently. It was not comforting that there was a group of people that decided whether she should live or die, but she was glad of the outcome so far.

"So, I'm getting the feeling that there are several leaders here who are, don't take this offensively, but, um, outranking you" She said as politely as she could, and he nodded.

"So…why aren't they here?" She asked, trying to keep the question as polite but honest as she could. She didn't have the time or the patience for subtlety.

Legolas looked on the verge of fidgeting, and she was assuming that elves didn't normally fidget. He looked far too graceful to fidget. He looked nervous.

"The group elected me to speak to you when you arose, milady." He dodged her question.

"Forgive my bluntness, Legolas, but why you?" She asked, genuinely curious, sensing that he was avoiding something. She had learned that you had to be direct, and ask the right questions. The Labyrinth had taught her that.

"We became close, Sarah..." he answered.

'Okay, so they thought a familiar face would help to break the news to me, but that doesn't explain much…what did he mean by close?' Sarah wondered, her thoughts jumbled and confused beyond reason. What was he trying to work around telling her?

"Close how? As in, we had a deep conversation yesterday discussing movies, politics, and favorite foods? What kind of close, Legolas?" she asked, inserting some sarcasm, and lord, did he look uncomfortable.

"We became close in the way that a man becomes close to a woman" He said, looking searchingly into her eyes.

"Wait, do you mean…." She was about to ask before the memories assaulted her. She screamed in agony, and once again, everything went black.


	3. I'll take your breath away

**Chapter 3**

Notes: I have thought quite a bit about Sarah's character and how to not only keep her from being a Mary-Sue but also to incorporate elements of characterization from the movie, which can sometimes be difficult because she's grown. She is by no means a typical teenager, but she has aged and I feel I need to write her accordingly. For those interested, I am actually drawing inspiration from Dawn's character in Buffy the Vampire Slayer who I thought was a bright, funny teen. Anyways, on to the fic…

Sarah's missing memories suddenly crammed back into her skull, and she was shocked at the events that she had blacked out on.

_The previous day_

"She's afraid, can't you see that? Put your weapons down." The blonde, hot, pointy-eared guy said, after putting down his bow. Sarah liked him already, he had a kind face. She already felt attraction for him swirling in her gut like a living thing.

Elrond nodded, and the rest save the dwarves and Boromir lowered their weapons.

"I sense no evil from this one, power, yes, but no ill intent. Lower your weapons" Gandalf commanded. The group knew disobeying Elrond was folly, but disobeying Mithrandir was just dangerous.

Sarah sensed the old man was not only a respected leader, but also immensely powerful. She was glad he seemed to be on her side and relieved when the rest of the group did as he said, putting down their weapons. Sarah felt she could speak now, and was somewhat confident she would not be fatally wounded when she did so.

"Where am I…and uh" She mumbled, looking down. "Could I get some clothes?"

Of course, every male in the room was now looking at her barely clothed form, but thankfully the kind-faced blonde ended her suffering by taking off his cloak and giving it to her. She smiled, and their fingers briefly touched. Her reaction was immediate. She didn't even notice the note that had appeared suddenly, or how most of the group had moved to read it.

"I am Legolas" the blonde said, lifting his palm and placing it against hers. Shock enveloped her body. The attraction she had briefly felt earlier now came back full force, moving like waves down her body. She noticed him as she hadn't earlier. Near death experiences will do that to you. He had a long, lean, body that she desperately wanted to touch and porcelain skin that seemed to radiate light. His hair was golden and looked soft. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes, because his pupils had dilated. He looked like a predator now, hunting its prey. The prey was her.

His sculpted, masculine face bent inches away from her, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I want to taste you." He growled, and all the nerves in her body tingled.

'This is so wrong' she thought, but it was, at the same time, so right. A second ago, he had seemed a polite, gentleman, and now he was this wild…creature. The odd change didn't faze her. She felt this prime instinct building inside her, something she had never felt before. It felt almost as if it wanted to spill out of her, like liquid fire. She needed him, now.

Her lips found his, and their hearts beat as one. Every nerve ending burned with need. She pushed him to the ground, as his hands slid up her abdomen. He pulled her mouth down to his again. The power was flashing through them like a living thing.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, trying to get his friend's attention, but to no avail. The couple couldn't focus on the outside world, even if they had wanted to.

It was after Aragorn's surprised yell that the rest of the group took notice of the couple on the ground. Most were in shock. Those that knew Legolas were shocked at the bold coupling because Legolas was not shy, but he was also a private person. This bestial thing was not like him at all. He treated women with respect, and his affairs were always in private. The people that didn't know Legolas were shocked simply at the openness of the display, and the knowledge that most elves were more reserved then this. But, despite all this, they knew it was an effect of the ring. The mysterious note had said so. The attraction was genuine of course, but the coupling was not. Neither of the couple would be so bold under normal circumstances. It was simply not their way. The group knew they needed to break them apart but none knew how to proceed.

Legolas and Sarah took no notice of the gawking, unsure group around them. The lust had overwhelmed their thinking abilities. Sarah moaned as Legolas' mouth found her nipple through the magenta colored fabric. She pulled back, and Legolas let out a low growl. She smiled, and proceeded to rip his shirt off. She needed to feel his skin against hers.

Her breasts rubbed against his smooth muscles, as his hand found the way to the lower region of her body. He brought her to a pleasure she had never known before. Her moans were loud and wanton, but before she could return the favor, they were torn apart.

The two men that pulled Legolas off of her were both mildly flushed but trying desperately to hide it. Sarah finally broke through the lust filled haze as her lover's touch was taken from her. She realized what had happened, and was shocked at her actions. She had been a virgin, in every sense of the word, never experiencing anything remotely sexual other than a few gropes and some kissing that wasn't serious. But this had been…primal. They had been in the throes of lovemaking; one could even say they were…mating. Her eyes looked up, and met cornflower blue. She fainted; not knowing it would be the first of many black outs and odd, embarrassing situations.


	4. Introductions & Explanations

Sarah woke again, this time with her memories in tact. She blushed furiously, one of those full body blushes when you know you're probably red down to your ankles, and she fought off the urge to laugh and cry simultaneously. She didn't do that in the Labyrinth and she wouldn't do it in Middle Earth, either. But she couldn't help but feel mildly violated. Not by Legolas, of course. It wasn't the handsome elf's fault. Something had risen like a force between them, and that fledgling attraction had hit like a tidal wave when he touched her. She didn't know what to think, other than the fact that this stank of Jareth.

She knew it was him. There were no doubts there. He had cut off contact with her friends almost a year after her adventure. She probably would've doubted her sanity if it hadn't of been for the dreams. Occasionally she would dream of the Labyrinth itself, and her friends and she knew those were her own dreams. No, she was talking about the other dreams. 'The ones that involved Jareth, the ones that were put there by him'. Sarah knew that was the only place he could get her, up until now, but Words were his power, she should've remembered that.

Sarah's unpleasant walk down memory lane was cut short when Legolas came into the room, followed by two others. She was unsure whether to feel relieved or not.

The figure directly behind Legolas was another elf, albeit more severe looking than Legolas. He had dark hair, and the …neatest eyebrows she had ever seen. He had been one of the people who helped pull Legolas off of her, she remembered suddenly. She couldn't suffer his intense scrutiny anymore and had to look away.

The third man to walk in was the old man she had noticed earlier. She remembered him clearly as a friendly face amongst the crowd of decidedly not-so-friendly faces. He was very gray. He had gray hair, gray beard, and a gray outfit. 'Very gray, indeed.' What she liked most about him was his grandfatherly face. He had blue eyes that gave off an obvious twinkle (like he knew something you didn't and was having a good laugh at you), and a bright smile. She grinned widely at him, and he returned the gesture.

Several hours later, after a very enlightening, embarrassing, all together highly disturbing conversation she realized she was stuck. Jareth's note, that magically appearing piece of parchment, that had came at a time when she was least likely to notice it, explained that she wasn't going anywhere.

The introductions were interesting, though. The kind, old man was actually a wizard named Gandalf the Gray, which was entirely too appropriate, Sarah thought with a giggle. She couldn't help the grin that had passed over her face at the wizard's introduction, and he had found no offense. He had returned her amused look with one of his own. His reaction was definitely a one eighty from his dark haired companion, Sarah noted. The dark haired elf was named Lord Elrond and was as stern in countenance as he was in personality. He seemed leery of her, and she honestly couldn't blame him. If someone had popped out of nowhere on top of her jewelry box, she would've put some of those karate lessons to good use or…run screaming into the night. At any rate, she couldn't blame him.

Explaining herself had been difficult at best, but Jareth's note had helped somewhat. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let her read it. Which kind of pissed her off, but if they trusted her as much as she trusted them…well, once again, she couldn't blame them. Elrond didn't have to say that they had to earn each other's trust, because it was pretty obvious to all of them that was the case.

Gandalf had been infinitely more friendly, and helpful.

"I understand that you are scared. But what you must understand is that we have no reason to trust you, and these times are dangerous. Unlike the others, my lady, I have the gift to see what others cannot. I see good in you. I believe that we should be open with you, but, alas, the group disagrees with me. But I will be as frank as I can. What happened today was not natural. You were brought here by force, and you have gained powers that I am, as of yet, unable to discuss with you. What I can say is that I hope I have the chance to explain what I can, but you must be agreeable. The group needs to trust you. Mind you, I already do, but …there has been a fellowship that has been elected to protect you or to protect others from you, if need be. I will leave Legolas to explain the rest to you, for he has matters of a more personal nature to discuss with you, and I will take my leave. I will see you soon, Sarah, good day" and the enigmatic wizard was gone, taking Elrond along with him. That had left her with Legolas, alone, again.

Sarah knew she must be as red as a tomato, but her blasted skin was not listening to her commands to stop this instant.

"Lady Sarah, I apologize for my actions yesterday, you must understand, I" Legolas began, clearly guilty about the almost-fucking on the ground in front of the fellowship-thing.

"Don't, its okay. It wasn't your fault. Clearly magic and hormones don't mix well…or they mix too well. Don't sweat it." Sarah stopped his obviously soon-to-be long winded apology before it could begin. When Legolas looked as if he would continue, she shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"I accept your apology. Subject closed. The end. Now, was there something else?"

"Gandalf wanted me to tell you something…without Lord Elrond present. He felt it was not for him to say, and considering our history so far, well, he felt I would be most appropriate to tell you-"

"Wait, wait, wait- I thought you guys were all for not telling me anything…or wait, are you breaking some kind of rule by telling me whatever it is you're going to say?" She asked and the answer was written all over his guilty face. "Oh, okay- proceed with the explanation then"

"Normally, I would not break the lord's trust, but Gandalf felt you must be told, and I reluctantly agreed. Your powers are dangerous..and there was a warning for you in the note from this Goblin King" He looked simultaneously worried and embarrassed at the same time. It was kind of cute.

"Warning? Okay, this is not sounding good. Jareth isn't exactly the type to warn, so it must be part of the game" Legolas looked up sharply at the use of her tormenter's name.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured out who was pulling the strings behind this, we'll discuss it later, but there's a warning for me, and I want…need to hear it" she said, and the handsome elf nodded in acknowledgement.

"The note said-" Legolas paused, and turned slightly pink. She urged him with her eyes to continue.

"The note warned that you are not to break your maidenhead" He managed to get the words out as plainly as possible. It took Sarah a minute to decipher his meaning. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, you mean no sex?" She blurted, and looked to him furiously for confirmation. He gave her an uncomfortable look in return.

"Furthermore, the note stated that the power of the ring was changed to a 'feminine power'. Gandalf believes that the power has become…sexual in nature and that the power is carried through touch" Legolas told her, and she believed it after their display yesterday.

"Well, that is, forgive my wording, really fucked up. It is so fucked up, that only he could've come up with it. This is a punishment. It has to be. To give someone out-of-control hormones in a funky-type sexual power, and not let them complete the act is torture." She fumed, and Legolas looked somewhere between amused at her outburst and understanding at her situation. She was deep in thought for a moment, before she got an idea.

"I need to try it out again…this power. Could you help me? I mean, it's not like we haven't been there already. I would like to test this with someone who's felt it before, someone I'm familiar with. Please… To see, y'know?"

"You want me to break your maidenhead against express orders? Surely that would be folly?" He looked flushed, and dare she say, excited?

"No, no, I don't mean to go that far. That would be breaking the rules of his game…and it wouldn't go well. I mean to test the boundaries. I need to know that I can touch people without, y'know, having an orgy. Will you just…shake my hand and see what happens? Please, I need to know." She pleaded with him to understand. He looked like he was going to say no, and she couldn't bear it. But who else could she ask? She was genuinely attracted to this man…elf, and if she was going to test her uber-sex powers, she wanted it to be with him. Besides, she thought she should be able to control the new powers better the second time around, when she knew what to expect. He clearly was thinking along the same lines because he reluctantly smiled before replying

"I'd be happy to assist you in your brave endeavor" He replied with a teasing glint in his eyes. Sarah smiled, so he was male after all.

She reached her palm out tentatively, and touched his own outstretched hand. She felt the same pull of magic flavored lust from before. His eyes darkened, and she felt that primal need to touch him, taste him…feel him against her.

He lifted her hand to his mouth, and licked the region between her middle and pointer fingers, imitating a very private act. She gasped. Okay, boundaries tested. Testing over. Over. Done. Stopping…

"We really should stop" She moaned under her breath.

"Yes, we really should…" was his response before he reached under the covers of her bed, his fingers reaching her past her panties, and finally, inside of her.

'Dear god, he is good. We must stop. Stop, stop, stop…oh hell, forget it'

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered into her ear, knowing full well her answer.

"Fuck, no" She replied and he smiled wickedly.

She bucked against his hand, about ready to burst, moaning loudly before he could muffle the sound. Legolas knew the sound would draw attention, and it did. The door busted open, Aragorn and several elves filing in.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, "This is really not a good time, my friend" his hand still in Sarah, stroking her. Never let it be said that elves can't double task, Sarah thought.

She realized she should be embarrassed, but she was too far gone to care.

Aragorn looked like he was having a mental battle. She figured he had been ordered not to let anyone touch her, or something silly like that.

"Just one more moment, Estel" Legolas ground out, before twitching his fingers in the most pleasurable of ways. Sarah gasped, and the pleasure shot from her body like a bolt of power.

It took all of Legolas' strength to pull away from her, but he was able to. "Could you please get the crowd out of this room before we get more unwanted attention in here?" he asked Aragorn politely, and the man didn't look happy but he complied.

By this time, Sarah and Legolas were both coming back to their senses, and down from the magically induced high that they shared.

"Shit, I'm sorry" and "My sincerest apologies" were spoken aloud at the same time, and they both laughed.

"I thought I would have more control this time, Legolas…I didn't mean to give you the magical date rape drug…I really thought it wouldn't…that you wouldn't. That I could stop it. I am so sorry." She rasped, still in a bit of a stupor from the mind blowing orgasm.

"My Lady, the fault is mine. It is I who should've had control. On some level, Sarah, I must admit, that I am not sorry. To share something so pleasurable with a beautiful woman is a gift. I just wish that circumstances had been different." He replied, and she smiled at his sincere compliment.

"So you wouldn't be averse to helping me get over this thing?" She asked, feeling brave.

"Not in the least, but I fear the fellowship will have some issues with the …relationship we have formed."

"Fuck the fellowship" was her response.

He grinned, and she gasped as he sensually licked his fingers. Neither noticed that Aragorn had quietly left the room.

Notes: Okay, so wow…it took a whole day to get past the writer's block of this chapter. Anyways, I just wanted to get across that I view Jareth as a wish granter who gets power from verbal commands (like Anya from Btvs, for those of you who know what I'm talking about). Also, I know Sarah seems out of character…but who wouldn't be, considering the odd situation? Her personality will become more obvious and hopefully, in-character, as the story continues. I just wanted to point out that I know she isn't in character in this chapter. And, finally, I wanted to say that reviews would be very much appreciated. This story has had a fair amount of hits, but only 2 reviews. I'd like to know what you guys think. What you like, don't like, suggestions, etc. I'm curious, and it would help. Writers write faster with good feedback, I've noticed. So if you're enjoying this, tell me. I'd like to hear it.


End file.
